Jaehee Kang
Jaehee Kang is one of the characters available from the Casual Story option in Mystic Messenger. She is the chief secretary in the C&R International company and works as Jumin Han's assistant. She is cautious and serious in her job, and is initially suspicious of the player. Jaehee is always pushed by Jumin to work that's why she works until late in the night. Personality Even though Jaehee is a fairly serious business woman, she has her own sense of humour and knows how to have a good chuckle at herself and others. That being said, she likes things to be organized and kept in line (One of the reasons she doesn't like taking care of cats; the one hair she misses while cleaning up after them drives her mad). It's very frustrating to her when things do not go according to schedule or if she is saddled with unexpected extra work. But ever the responsible one, she always comes through and deals the best she can despite the challenges her boss and friend Jumin always throws at her both in work and personal life. Appearance Jaehee is a woman with normal height, 165 cm (5'4"), who weighs 54 kg (119 lbs). She has short brown hair and brown eyes. She wears non-prescription glasses that were given to her by Jumin. She is often seen in a business suit due to her position as Jumin's secretary. She wears a white shirt, a dark brown to black jacket with skirt and shoes and tights. Background Story Jaehee's mother married a man 20 years older than her, despite her family's wishes. Her father passed away from a disease when she was young leaving her and her mother on their own. When Jaehee was in the 9th grade her mother got in to a car accident and later passed away, leaving her to be raised by her uncle despite his wife's wishes. After graduating from high school, she got a scholarship to a top university from which she graduated a year early. She immediately entered the work force after graduating from college, where she was hired by Jumin Han. Jumin hired her because V proposed the idea of hiring Jaehee to him. She later joined the RFA on Jumin's recommendation. Casual Story SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. Normal Ending If the player raises Jaehee's affection but fails to invite enough people to the party, they will get her normal ending. The player arrives at the party and is greeted by Yoosung, who comments on how few people showed up. Zen arrives next and begins to flirt with the player before Yoosung points out who they are. Yoosung leaves to find Jaehee and when he leaves, Jumin walks over and asks the player to speak with him privately. Jumin offers the player the position as his assistant claiming that since the player and Jaehee are close, they will both work similarly. Jaehee finds the two of you and tries to talk you out of taking the job, stating how difficult the work is and instead offers you the opportunity to open a small bakery cafe with her and "live the dream" Bad Endings Bad Story Ending 1: You convince Jaehee that she has too much work to do and that you should be the one to visit and take care of Zen while his leg is broken. The ending begins with a visual novel of 707 picking you up and taking you to Zen's house. When the two get there Seven explains that it was V's orders to put the player and Zen in the same place so it would be easier to protect them. When 707 leaves Zen asks if you have feelings for him. A chat then opens up with Jumin where he checks that the player is safe at Zen's house. Jaehee enters next and has a moment to ask about the player's safety before being bombarded with more work from Jumin. Never the less, Jumin does have good news for Jaehee, which she hopes to be a vacation. Unfortunately for her it is only the news that a convenience store will be opening up on the main floor of the building. Jaehee appears to be happy with this and leaves just as Yoosung enters. He expresses his fear of getting a job and promptly leaves. Another visual novel set three years later opens next. The player is now married to Zen and has gathered with him, Yoosung and Jaehee to celebrate her earning another pay raise. Jaehee appears to be sick, claiming that she must have drank too much the day before and will not be drinking today. Zen mentions that she's been looking more and more sick every time he's seen her and Yoosung reminds her how her doctor told her that she shouldn't be drinking. Zen then says that Jaehee should think about seeing people and getting married, which makes Yoosung jealous. Yoosung wonders when he'll be able to be in a relationship to which Zen replies that he needs a job first. Jaehee says that she can recommend places for Yoosung to look but Zen remarks that the player looks upset at how Jaehee's life has turned out. Jaehee says that there is no need to worry about her and states how luck the player is to have Zen at their side. Zen starts flirting with the player again which makes Yoosung cringe. Jaehee decides to leave and give the two of you some privacy. Before leaving she says she tells the player she wanted to talk to them more and wishes them happiness. Bad Story Ending 2: If the player insists that Jaehee needs to focus on her work rather than encouraging her to relax, there is a visual novel in which Jaehee returns to the C&R building. Jumin asks why she is there so late, and she says that she is retrieving some documents she left behind. However, it is evident that she is weakened and sick, and as she moves off screen, there is the sound of her collapsing. Jumin informs the player in a chat that Jaehee has passed out from exhaustion and is being taken to the hospital. In the hospital, Jaehee slowly wakes to the sound of one of Zen's shows being played on the TV and is greeted by a relieved Yoosung. Jumin is there as well, and he takes responsibility for overworking her. Jaehee resigns from her position as Jumin's assistant, saying that she feels as though she is broken and that she can no longer do her job. Bad Story Ending 3: If the player consistently takes Jumin's side and covets Jaehee's position, there is a chat in which Jumin announces to Jaehee and the player that he has decided to hire the player in Jaehee's place. Jaehee is wary and attempts to argue against it, but the player is determined. They meet Jumin in the C&R building to sign the contract immediately. The visual novel shifts to two years later. Jumin harshly reprimands the player for getting him the wrong style of shirt and complains about the way they keep making small mistakes. He says that they are not as good a worker as Jaehee was, but that he continues to keep them around because of the player's loyalty to him, which he now values more than meticulousness and efficiency. Bad Relationship Ending 1 Bad Relationship Ending 2 Bad Relationship Ending 3 Good Ending As she arrived at the party, the MC is immediately greeted by Yoosung. Zen arrives next and flirts with MC until Yoosung leaves to find Jaehee. Right after Zen wonders where Jumin was, he approaches and asks to speak with the player alone. After a proper introduction, Jumin talks about how difficult work has been after Jaehee and asks for your advice. He then asks you to be his assistant and help him figure out what he should do. Jaehee notices the two of you talking and grabs the mic, asking that Jumin return you to the party. She then states that Jumin is looking for a new assistant and that anyone who is qualified should talk to him. This sends a flurry of women after him causing him to run off. Now that the player is alone, Jaehee approaches and congratulates them on how they did with the party. She tells you how excited she is to finally meet you and how much your friendship means to her. Jaehee says that now that she isn't working for Jumin she wants to start her own small business and she wants you to join her. After Ending The after ending takes place six months after the party. No one has heard from V. Yoosung is working for Jumin as an intern and is evidently suffering in the position. Jumin has yet to officially hire a new assistant, saying that he intends to make Yoosung his assistant instead. Jaehee and the player's new cafe is having its official opening day, and the RFA members all plan to visit. Jumin is irritable over the whole affair, clearly still bitter that neither Jaehee nor the player wanted to be his assistant. The final scene shows the player and Jaehee, her hair now grown out long, welcoming their friends. Connections Jumin Han Jaehee is Jumin's Chief Secretary, her job involves auditing his schedule and also looking after his cat, Elizabeth 3rd, which tends to drive her crazy. Jaehee isn't happy about everything her job with Jumin has to offer but she is loyal to her boss. She also refers to him as "Mr. Han", showing their professional relationship. Zen Jaehee is a big fan of Zen's works. Despite her formal and serious approach she often fangirls over him and often agrees with him when talking about his handsomeness and compliments him. It is hinted more than once that Jaehee likes Zen as more than a fan or a friend, although she is loath to admit it. Many of the other characters also state that Jaehee doesn't like Zen in reality, as Jaehee believes strongly in a certain model of platonic but supportive fan-actor relationships. V Jaehee trusts V because Jumin, her boss, trusts him. V is the reason why Jumin hired Jaehee at the first place as he recommended her to him. Otherwise, they have little to no interaction. Yoosung Due to her more serious personality and interests, Jaehee doesn't often agree with Yoosung's addiction to video games. However she does often show a more caring side towards him, and tries to encourage him to take his life more seriously. 707 She is often exasperated with 707 because of his endless jokes and pranks, but does not dislike him. She also respects his work abilities. When 707 is trolling someone, she is often the "straight-man" in the conversation. Rika She is not very familiar with Rika, as Jaehee was the last one to join RFA, but stated that Rika was a nice and kind person. Elizabeth 3rd She does not hate Elizabeth 3rd nor cats in general, but doesn't want to be around her because of the cat fur - or she called it "C-Fur" - gets everywhere. Jaehee often mentions how exasperated she is to have to take care of Elizabeth 3rd on such short notices and after-hours. She also finds Jumin's cat projects which often feature Elizabeth 3rd tiring, because they're often unprofitable and require a lot of work she personally has to handle. Trivia * Jaehee really likes coffee. * She has been working under Jumin for over two years. * Her phone number is (+82)10-4720-#@ZZ * Her email is kjaehee@cheritz.com - if you call her and redirected to her voicemail, she states her email address, and at one point it is in her status. * In her business card, her fax number is 02) 2-723-X#OJ. *According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: **Her special talents include judo and copyediting **She likes coffee and bento boxes, and dislikes nothing in particular as she eats everything. **Her most used apps are the calendar, phone, document viewer, and text. **She desires rest, a vacation, and an afternoon off. **Her favourite quote is: "Your happiness depends on what makes your soul sing." * She has good vision, but is forced to wear glasses as part of her attire as Jumin's secretary. She keeps her hair short as part of Jumin's demands as his secretary, as well. ** She has long hair in her earlier draft. * Jaehee has a black belt in judo. * Jaehee is weak to alcohol, but does seem to like wine. * In the Orientation Guidebook's Heart to Heart section, Jaehee is the only person to be relied on if the RFA members stranded in nowhere. ** As a player, the voice actors of Jumin Han, Zen, and Unknown also choose to play her route since the guys in RFA are all "unique". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Casual Story